Mafia's Love
by Loreechan
Summary: <html><head></head>Lacus went back in Orb to celebrate her true love's birthday but in her first night in Orb, she got drunk and lost her virginity to a host or she thought he's a host,   things got worst and worst when she encounter the mafia boss Kira Yamato.. CHP 8 IS UP</html>
1. Welcome to Orb!

These are expressions= ^O^= happy. -_-=annoyed or irritated or what-the-hell look.

Inside the (…) is also lacus thinking.

Mafia's love

-Chapter 1-

Welcome to Orb!

"Did you call Athrun yet?"

"No, not at all. He ain't answering his damn phone." She was a little annoyed.

"How annoying!" Luna scratched her hair softly but had an annoyed expression as well.

"Did that moron even know that Lacus went all the way here from Plants just to surprise him for his birthday?"

That was the only reason that I decided to come all the way here, but, I wasn't here just to surprise him and celebrate his twenty-second birthday, I was here to tell him something very important before it was too late…

I was here to propose to him… nah, I was just kidding. I was and still am a very beautiful lady, with good manners and conduct, so why was I thinking of going to him with a bunch of red roses with an engagement ring. It was so not me. I was just going to take the opportunity to help Athrun, to help him look after his heart. Hahaha. And exactly what was different of asking him to marry me -_-;

"Lacus I think you're not sane, why don't you go back to where you're staying and have a goodnight sleep. Can someone find warm water for her to drink?"

"I'm sane~~~" I answered with a singing voice and sang something unfamiliar even to myself. I just started singing putting words together that didn't even made sense.

"OH! Shut for a minute Lacus, and stop singing." Luna scolded at me; well I wasn't sure myself if it was really scolding.

Meyrin looked at me and asked "Where are you staying, Lacus?" Then she went where Luna was searching from my bag where my ticket or money was. I didn't exactly know what they were searching for. But sorry if it was money. My money wasn't even up to 100 dollar. I used my money from buying food for this trip, Haha!

"Found it! Red Avenue Hotel." Luna started shouting something unnecessary. She was holding a red ticket. I thought it was a lottery ticket or maybe something like that.

"Good…"

Luna and Meyrin looked at each other then smirked.

"How 'bout we call a taxi now and send this girl to the hotel because I need to be at home before midnight."

"And I also need to go home to have a good night sleep to keep my face still beautiful."

Then they both looked at me, who was sitting quietly with my eyes haft opened. I was really sleepy as well. Luna pulled me on my knees and out of the bar. Meyrin was already outside calling a taxi. I leaned at Luna for support.

I could hear Meyrin talking to the driver. "Can you send my friend to Red Avenue?" She asked to the driver and it seemed like she was flirting too. Hey! Why was she doing that to someone who even looked older than my dad?

"Send her to the exact place please; her father is a mafia leader who is very protective. If he found out that he's daughter was left alone somewhere unsafe. I'm pretty sure that he might come after us or the person she was last with^-^ and there's going to be a really big trouble"

What Mafia… My father owns a small restaurant in Plants -*-.

Luna and Meyrin helped me get in the taxi, and then slammed the door really hard.

"Good luck Lacus and see you tomorrow ^O^"

I turned to look at them disappearing from my sight. Even though they always made fun of me at least they didn't abandon me. They really were good friends. I was sleepy and slowly closed my eyes.

"We're here Miss." I heard as the driver woke me up.

I yawned. "That was fast."

I took the money from my purse and handed it to him.

"No need to change" I smiled at him.

"Actually it was 50 dollars -_-."

I was humiliated.

I gave 20 more.

"No need for the change, cause I'm rich haha." Actually there was no change.

I walked inside. The lobby was really big. I asked the front desk for my room key card. Then walked to the lift but I didn't know what to press. Actually where was this room 1006 and I already checked in this morning so all my things were there but I had no idea where was this room.

I guessed that my room would be at the tenth floor room six, so I pressed that floor. I waited patiently.

Ting!

The door opened. I found room six in an instant. It was easy to find. I opened it and went inside. It was dark. I tried to find the switch to open the light. I walked about even it was dark then I found the switch. I looked around now that it was bright. If I remembered correctly it wasn't this big. The was a king sized bed, there wasn't anything like that this morning when I checked in. I sat on the bed. I lay on the bed it was really comfortable but…there was one problem, it was really hot. I didn't know why. This hotel was really expensive (it was for free) maybe the air con was broken. This was a five star hotel so how could this be?

I was too tired to change so I just took off my jacket, shirt and boots and threw them anywhere on the floor, and finally fell asleep.

**Kira's P.O.V**

Time 22.30… Dining Room of Red Avenue.

"Kira…I already talked to daddy about the land that you wanted"

"Really?"

I turned around to face Fllay's gorgeous face. To tell the truth I was actually already bored with her, what kind of person that only cared for herself. She was so selfish. If it wasn't that she was the daughter of the Lion Corporation, whose father owned a biggest land in the country then I wouldn't have to listen to this selfish brat.

"What did your father say then?"

"Kira do you really want to know?" she asked seductively.

This brat was really testing my patience. Looked like this girl was getting on my nerves. I wasn't a nice person who will just do what you say woman! But I had no other option.

I accept the wine that she was offering, and drank it fast.

"You're really good Kira, that's why I like you so much" She smiled and reached up to kiss my cheek. Thank you for the complement. Of course I was good, no, I was great. If I wasn't then you were never going to fall for me.

"Now can you please tell me what he said?"

"Daddy said he will give it all to you if you will marry me"

This brat!

"Kira…have you ever thought of getting married to me?"

"Of course (lying)"

"When exactly?"

"When the right time come"

She smiled and looking at me with those puppy eyes. I'd got to admit she was cute.

"Kira I don't really want to go home tonight. Can I stay here?"

Of course she wasn't just going to eat dinner here.

"Why not? Pretty girls like you, Fllay…I can give you everything"

I gave her the card key.

"Just wait for me in the room. I have to clear some papers and I'll follow you up."

"Hurry up, then"

"Of course."

But before she stood I reached for her and whispered in her ears.

"I'll hurry up so we can have fun"

"Sure~"

After I took care of a mountain of documents. I went back to my room which was on the 10th floor room 6. When I got in, it was too quite. Weird. How come she was already asleep? Usually she seduces me with that rocking body of hers but she was only wearing a bra on the top but completely dressed on the bottom. But that's good. I was also too tired to do anything tonight.

I walked to sit on the bed, and then bend my head down, and whispered something to her.

"Fllay, sweethearts… are really asleep?."

"zzzzZ~…"

She was snoring too –_-;;

"Okay then… just rest."

I said to the sleeping Fllay before kissing her cheek.

But… she seemed different. She smelled weird. She smelled like soap rather than an expensive perfume. Maybe I was just too tired but her side face shaped differently. But I was sane enough that time.

Just let it go Kira, I told myself. I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her. But she pushed me away. She was facing her back to me. I wondered what's with her. I tried to sleep but there was something I was feeling that made me not to close my eyes. I stared at Fllay's back. I'd gotta admit she was really gorgeous even when I was only seeing her back. She had a luscious pale skin even if she smelled different. Maybe I could something to her while she sleeps, and besides she wouldn't get angry even if I really try to do something to her while she was sleeping, she would even like it. Well, I am a man and of course my hormones would definitely turn on. I kissed her shoulder, down her back I was about to strap her bra from behind when she suddenly moaned. "It's hot." She faced me. My face was just an inch from her.

What the hell was this? This woman wasn't Fllay. She wasn't even any woman I'd been with. I'd never even seen this girl and most importantly how the hell she was sleeping in my room.

This girl was really stupid. How could she sleep nearly haft naked on a guy's room. I'd never let a girl out of my room without touching them… this was really a crappy moment, how could I sleep with her that I didn't even know her. But this girl was really cute. She had a rare pink hair, perhaps a coordinator just like me, small pinkish lips, pointed nose and I could tell it wasn't surgery. Her chest size wasn't as big as Flay but it was fine. I'd rank her 9 out of 10, I didn't know why but I felt the number should be 9, she was the highest actually. Fllay was only 8 out of 10, maybe I ranked this girl 9 because she surely didn't have any surgery or her body wasn't made for seducing, but I like this girl. I wasn't going to let this little kitten out of here without feeling anything from me. Hahahaha.

**End of Kira's P.O.V**

**Lacus P.O.V**

The sun's light woke me up. It was really hot here in Orb, how did it got so hot here now. Was it already summer? My throat was burning. I yawned.

"Mmmm~."

O_O

Wha…What was that?

I heard something and felt someone breathing against my back; I turned on the other side of the bed. O_O! Who? There was a guy who was just an inch away from my face. I couldn't really see him clearly even he was an inch away, my eyes were blurry. However, I was sure that he had brown hair, wavy brown hair, wait, maybe it was just messy. He was handsome (every guy my sight was gorgeous, even if I couldn't see them properly. Hahaha -..-) He looked like a prince or I thought so, but it didn't matter to me, what matter was, he wasn't my boyfriend! (Yeah like I had one +_+.)

I stood quickly and jumped off the bed. I stared at the guy sleeping. He was shirtless, showing his six packs. I could stare at him for hours. However, who was he? How did he end up here? I screamed or I thought I did with my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I didn't wake him up. I was still dizzy. I couldn't see straight.

Ouchhh! I was having a hang-over. This ain't good, ain't good at all!

But what the hell was he? (Of course he's a human Lacus, don't be an idiot.)

I walked around the room back and forth. I was so confused. Why was this happening to me? I looked at him again but still not able to see him very clearly.

Ping! Something chimed in my mind.

Maybe he was some kind of host and did something to me. He had a muscular body and handsome face (Guessed.)

Maybe something happened last night! Wait, if something really did happen last night, then that means I was… crap! What if I got pregnant! I was only 21!

"Mmmm~"

Hey!O_O because I was so busy thinking of stupid things. I didn't notice that he moved. Maybe I pulled him out of the streets last night when I arrived here, I couldn't remember 'cause I was drunk.

I scratched my arm. O_O wait a minute!. I looked down at myself. What the? I wasn't wearing a shirt either. T_T. Lacus you were so stupid. You didn't even notice. Something really happened last night! I looked at my body; my body was covered in bruises. Why was my body like this? I took a long deep but silent breath. I'd decided that first I'd wear a shirt then walk out of this room quietly and lastly forget that this had happen for the sake of my future husband.

I did what I've decided. I slowly walked out of the room and slowly closing the door behind me.

Bang!

I sighed. That was quiet enough right? I walked away to the room and as I was about to enter the lift someone called me.

"You!" I jumped. What was his problem? I turned around. There was a handsome tall guy with long blonde hair; it wasn't that long just above his shoulders. He had wondering eyes as he looked at me.

"What were you doing in that room?" He asked strictly. He grabbed my arm, I flinched. That hurts. I had a bruise there. He notice me then let go of my arm, he saw the bruise I had. "What happen to you?" he asked with manner this time. I pushed away from him. "Don't come near me!" He walked away two feet. "Okay, I won't come near you." he was staring at my chest! Wait no he wasn't. He was staring at the button of my shirt that wasn't properly buttoned.

"Do you need anything? Maybe I could help you." he offered.

"Help?" I repeated scornfully.

What help? Help me to take off my shirt for you to stare at? -_-^^ I was starting to hate this guy.

"I am the manager of this hotel." He informed me.

Manager?

Oh My! Why did my life have to suck this bad. Why him? Anyone out of all people why did I need to meet him?

What should I do? Should I tell him the truth that I came here drunk then pulled out a kid out of the streets then sleep with me? That was stupid! If I said that he would probably call the police and have me arrested. Then I was going to be in the news, maybe the headline of the day.

'**A Plantian girl that was here for vacation seduce a teenage boy from the streets then made out with him in the most expensive hotel there is to stay here in Orb.'**

I didn't do it! That kid came in himself. T^T!

"I didn't do it. That kid came in my room himself!"

"Your room?" he asked, confused. Then he looked at the room door, the number was 1006.

"I think you got it wrong miss… because that room belongs to Sir Kira. The owner of this hotel."He explained.

"What did you say?"

"Well, actually this whole floor is only for Sir Kira. Outsiders can't go to this floor without permission from him. This floor is forbidden."

"But the desk in the lobby gave me the card key of this room."

"Excuse me?"

He looked at me with confused eyes again.

"May I see your card key?"

"Should I really give it to you? How could I be so sure that you're the manager?"

"Do I look to good to be the manager? -_-."

"Not really, more like a villain. Hehe"

I opened my bag to look for the card key, once I found it, he offered his hand for me to place the cardkey there, and I hesitated for a moment, but then decided to place it in his hands. Even if I wasn't so convince that he was the manager I still gave it to him. He didn't look like a manager, he looked like a supermodel that was why -.,.-

"Eh, this is 9001."

"Yes yes, 1006."

"No it isn't ma'am, your room is 9001."

"What!"

"Your room is 9001, maybe you read it upside down."

What! I jumped up one level? Huhuhu, why didn't Mr. Manager kill me. I'd lost my virginity because I was stupid and went on the wrong floor and wrong room..T^T. I started sobbing.

"Hey Miss are you alright?"

I didn't care anymore, because I was stupidly drunk last night that this thing happened. I was so stupid that I entered the wrong room. TOT!

I couldn't even remember how I end up sleeping next to that guy. I didn't even know him. But now I've found out that his name was Kira, owner of the Red Avenue! But that guy was still a kid. He must be very clever to own a hotel at a very young age. I was impressed. But why did I have to compliment him! I hate him!

But I think that guy was handsome. (I think) But that kid got to see my sexy body. He was lucky to do that. And you must have already seen my red branded bra. It was my collection. Maybe you would be so nice to give me one, for Christmas. (It was months away-*-) we can talk through mail if you would want to give me one.

Oh! What the hell was I thinking I was suppose to think of a way to get away from here.

The manager was still in front of me. I didn't dare to look back at him and I walked away.


	2. FORGET ABOUT ME mR MANAGER

Mafia's Love

-Chapter 2-

_Cha LaLa…~ _

My cheap phone started ringing. It broke the terrible silence that I was in.

"Hallllow~?"

(Lacus) = on the other line.

O_O I knew this voice…

"A..Athrun!"

(You're in Orb right now?)

What the? How did he know I was here? One of my un-loyal friends must have told him.

"W…well,"

(If you were going to come, you should have told me. I could have picked you up.)

"Ohh… well, you're right, how come I didn't think of that?"

The truth was I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to know what expression you'll have when you saw me unexpectedly.

(Well where are you right now? I can pick you up.)

Ohh Athrun!...You really were my guardian angel, Seemed like every time that I was being an abandon kitty, you'd then appeared out of nowhere to give me a warm embrace and pulled me out hell *_*/.

"I'm here at Red Avenue."

(Red Avenue! OMG! What the hell are you doing there? Do you know that Red Avenue's owner is a Mafia! And good people don't get included there.)

"But this is a five star hotel."

(It's still Mafia, where did you even get the money to be able to stay there? Normal people can't stay there because it's too expensive.)

So that meant I wasn't normal, was I? Well I'd always dream that I'd turn into a pretty fairy to take care of children around the world. Hahaha.

"I actually won, in a game, online game… my prize was a plane ticket back and fort, in any country. And also a place to stay, which was the Red Avenue."

(Hmm? There are actually things like that?)

"I'm awesome, aren't I? ^O^"

(Hahaha, Of course you are, really awesome as expected of Lacus.)

I won the world's online game in planting plants actually. Father and bro even told me that I was a genius farmer. Hahahaha!

(Can you wait for about 30 minutes? Wait me outside, because I don't really want to go in there.)

"Sure~~."

(Remember this, my car is a black BMW, and it's O-R-B three three three three.)

"Yup! ORB tree tree tree tree."

(Hahahahaha! I'm going out now, wait for me)

"Sure~ ^O^"

Then the line went dead. We didn't see each other for about ten years. I didn't know what changed over the years. But Luna did told me that now Athrun was a MAN~ (Of course he was, he was 22 years old) and so good-looking, he was also Lady's Man. That was why I decided to come here in Orb. I won't waste my chance to confess.

Well, I was also feeling worried, worried that when I confessed to him he won't return my feelings or feeling nothing other than a friend. I didn't want to hear harsh words from him. T^T.

But, I really wanted to keep my feelings to myself, forever. It was all Luna's fault. She suddenly called me; she was actually excited when we talked. She said that Athrun accidentally said that he was in love with me, and for a long time _now_ too. He just couldn't say it to me directly because of the same reason I had, and the worst was, if I won't confess _now,_ ten years later I would become an old-unwed-lady. It was terrifying the way she said it. After we talked about it, I actually imagined that if I didn't confess to him, then ten years later, he would have find wife.

OOHHH NO WAY! That was so terrifying. There was no way I'd let that happen. And the important thing was I didn't want to loose Athrun to any girl, even if that girl was an angel.

That's why, this time… Lacus Clyne FIGHT~!

After I finished packing all my things. I wore a black sun glasses, a thick coat and khaki old hat. So that no one wouldn't notice me.

I then walked out and sat down at the lobby to wait for Athrun. People who passed by stopped to turned to me. They had an expression saying that 'what-a-weirdo -_-.' But like I cared. The important things now were no one would know me or no one would see my beautiful face because of the event last night, which was extremely embarrassing.

_Beep Beep~_

I pulled out my phone to read the text message. It was from Athrun.

'…_five more minutes and I'm there…'_

That made me stood up from where I was sitting. I walked with my head down as I carried my bag to go outside and wait for Athrun.

Black BMW, ORB tree tree tree tree… Black BMW, ORB tree three three tree…

"Miss?"

"ORB tree tree tree tree –O-; hey!"

I jumped a little when someone patted my shoulder gently. It was just the manager that I saw this morning. I stared at him with confusion then notice beside him was a very good-looking guy and was wearing a red leather jacket. He looked a lot younger than me, or not very much but probably younger than me.

Wow~ that guy looked very handsome. He was wearing black eye glasses. He had brown wavy hair or not very wavy, was it just messy? Oh, never mind. I couldn't see his face very clearly ('cause he was wearing glasses.) I could picture that if he took it off. He must be very handsome.

That handsome guy laughed a little. "Did you find you right room yet?"

"Yes I did." I nodded my head before turning my eyes back at the manager.

"O[]O Ohh! Manager you remembered me?" I just remembered I was in disguise.

"I actually couldn't take you out of my eyes. Hahahaha"

Ohh my! I actually made an effort to hide my face that others thought I was a weirdo and it didn't even work. But, why were you laughing exactly Mr. Manager. It wasn't funny.

"Just forget about me, manager. I know that I'm pretty that's why you couldn't take me out of your mind. But, please, please, please, delete me out of your memory."

I hold his arms and begged.

"And if that perverted… oh… I mean Mr. Kira ask for me; just tell him you couldn't remember my face and nothing happened last night."

"Umm…"

"Please~ Just please have mercy to a Plantian* Girl with baby blue eyes like me."

"But…"

Why this manager was keep being negative. Then I turned to that handsome guy next to him, who was giving an I-understand-what-you-mean look. What the? Please, just don't try to tell me that this guy was actually thinking that I slept with Kira! Oh come on! Why were there so many evidences?

That guy stared at me for a bit then burst out of laughter. I was getting mad and it seemed like he noticed it too. He then stopped and tapped the manager, who turned his head at him then nodded. That brown haired-guy smiled at me. Before the manager spoke. "Of course, nothing happened that night."

"Ohh! Thank you so much… manager you are so nice. You know if I don't have someone I like before meeting you, I'm going to ask you to marry me!"

I jumped and hugged the manager. I took off the sun glasses, thick coat and khaki old hat and passed it to him. "I don't need it anymore, hohohoho." I laughed.

(;;-_-)(;;-_-) = (^O^)

Them = Me.

"I am terribly sorry about the room number; we can give you 1000 dollars for shopping spree as a payment to the things you've lost."

1000 dollars for shopping! \\*O*/ it felt like heaven. Why was it? It was a pleasure to receive your kindness Mr. Manager. Hohohoho!

"Well, I really don't want it -/- but it seems like you really want to pay me back, so can you please hurry up because I have somewhere I need to go."

"Pardon?"

He was wasting my time asking this and that! Just please go get it!

Mr. Manager stared at me with a strange look for a while then walked back to the main desk. He left me with this good-looking guy, who was staring at me.

"Do you have a problem?"

I really didn't have a lot of patience with him staring at me.

"Oh yes, I actually do." He laughed. It made me shiver. It was terrifying, what kind of laugh was that?

O_O WH…who exactly was this guy or was he thinking of stealing my 1000 dollars. He was so scary…

I stepped back away from him before avoiding his gaze and turned to look at Mr. Manager who was writing or signing something over the counter. But before he was finished and before I had my 1000 dollars. Someone called out for me. I looked the other way and saw the Black BMW O-R-B three three three three…just a few meters away from me. Seeing it made me threw the opportunity getting 1000 dollars for free. I carried my bag and ran to the expensive car. I went in and slammed the door hard. I didn't break anything right? But I want my 1000 dollars TOT!

To be continue…

*Plantian Girl = well, I couldn't think of what to call people for Plants so I made that up.

Hope you like it! ^_^! Please Review.


	3. REUNITED WITH ATHRUN

Mafia's Love

-Chapter 3-

"Hey Lacus."

Athrun gave me a very warm smile. The Red Avenue building was disappearing behind us; I felt that my face was burning. I didn't know why. I pursed my lips while I watched him drive. Wow~ I'd already seen him in pictures that he sent me through e-mail before, but seeing him in person was really, I meant super better than the pictures. His hair was a bit longer, and his face looked more mature and better-looking, his lips; well I didn't know what to think about it! I just wanted to kiss it! Kyaaa!~~ -.,- stop, you perverted girl! What the hell were you thinking? This guy wasn't your boyfriend, _yet_.

"Welcome back Lacus."

"Ohh,, yeah -/-."

"You're cuter, at first I didn't think it was you, it looks like you're not that cry baby like before."

If I was cute then hurry up and love me! Hohohoho!

"You never did tell me how you knew I'm back?"

"I guessed."

"I don't believe you."

"Hahahaha, Luna called."

Luna! Th…but it was good to know that she was still worried about me, unlike Meyrin who had a black heart and didn't worry about me at all. T_T.

"I'm really glad to see you again."

"I'm feeling the same way. -/-."

"Haha you're blushing Lacus."

Athrun laughed before bringing his hand up to stroke my head gently.

"And you coming here, do you have anything you want to go here?"

"Wel…well,"

"Well what?"

"I'm not telling you."

Because I'd put so much effort. I wasn't going to spoil the surprise. I wasn't going to tell him that I came here to celebrate your birthday and to tell you my real feelings to him, yet. I looked out the window to avoid him. He kept driving.

"Ohh, so now you have some secrets?"

"And you don't?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, you didn't even tell me that you had a girlfriend, the daughter of a jewelry owner. Don't think that because I'm in Plants I wouldn't know anything. Hmpt."

"NO, I didn't, I've never looked at any other girl except…"

"Huh?"

Athrun didn't say the name. He then changed the topic. Except who? Why won't you tell me? Please don't tell that you already have someone you like!

It meant I was going to be rejected. TOT.

After sitting in his car for about haft an hour. We arrived at the Black Avenue. This hotel belonged to Black Dragon. I knew that Athrun worked here and his boss name was Gilbert Durandal, he ran the Black Dragon, one of the strongest and biggest mafia organizations in all Orb. Athrun was his right hand man, as for his left hand man, it was Heine. He was my beloved and caring so-called-older-brother, he used to take care of me when I was still living with my mother here in Orb, and he was actually Athrun older twin.

The Black Avenue was just as grand as the Red Avenue. It was just that the concept was different. All the furniture and the walls were black. I followed behind Athrun who walked to the front desk at the lobby. He asked for a card key, the woman on the front desk smiled at him unnecessarily. Hmpt! What the hell was this girl smiling? -_-^.

We then walked away from the front desk.

"Heine!"

I called out loud when I saw Heine's tall body that was about to entered the lift. He opened his mouth to say something when he turned around then closed it out of the sudden. He just raised his eyes brows. We walked to where he was standing.

'Lacus?'

This was the word that came out from his gaze. I forgot, he didn't talk anymore since he was rejected in grade school. It was like 10 years ago. Who would believe that someone as handsome as him was going to be rejected by a girl who wasn't even as pretty as me? He actually confessed to that girl in front of the school. But that girl rejected him; he was so upset that he stood there for hours, until it started raining. The scene was like filming a music video, playing the part of the leading man who was broken hearted because of some girl… but after that no one ever heard him speak again. It was the most stupid reason I'd ever heard -_-.

"Yes it's me Lacus, your most loving sister."

I jumped up to reached for his neck and hugged him tightly, he gladly returned the hug. He hugged tighter than me, it meant he missed me.

"Ten years, since we last met. You're still as handsome as ever."

I broke the embrace and smirked at him then reached up again to kiss his cheek.

"My brother is so handsome, I'm sure he has many girls behind him." I said to myself but he knew that statement was for him.

"(-.- )( -.-)(-.- )( -.-)" he shook his head, annoyed.

"None? How come? I don't believe you."

"(-.-)" it meant 'I don't really have one'.

"Ohh, how about I find a girlfriend for you? I'll make sure to find someone as beautiful as me or similar to me, that way I'm going to be pretty sure you'll love her just the way you love me, how about that?" I grinned at Heine.

"-_-." (=no thank you, so please don't bother.)

"Are you sure? But someone as handsome like you wouldn't find it hard to find a perfect girl."

"-*-." (=Don't want to have one.)

It's like talking to a corpse. -_-^.

Heine stroked my head gently. He then turned at Athrun to give him a certain look. I was sure it meant he had to go to meet with their boss and he ordered Athrun to look after me for a moment until he got back. But to think about it, how was I able to understand what he just said with his eyes. -_- I was a total genius. He smiled at me one more time and kissed my forehead then walked away. I stared at Heine disappearing figure.

"Why didn't I get the same treatment as him?"

"What treatment?"

Athrun pulled his face near to my face and closed his eyes and pointed on his cheek, Kyaaa! You wanted me to kiss you like I did to Heine.

"You're crazy!" I blushed.

"You are so unfair."

I blushed bright red. I wanted to say 'sure why not? D you want me to kiss you on the lips?' but I couldn't say that.

"I've never seen that smile of his for a long time."

"He still not going to talk isn't he?"

"No, not at all."

"It's abnormal. It was just rejection from a normal girl, and not even pretty. Then he never spoke a word again."

"What could we do… it's his first love."

First love? I'd a first love as well, about 15 years ago. It wasn't Athrun, though. It was my classmate in secondary school. That guy was handsome but he made fun of me by pulling my skirt down, after he did it I ran after him every single day of secondary school. I vow that to who ever do that to me has to marry me in the end. It was more stupid reason than Heine. =_=.

I asked Athrun. "How about your first love?"

"My first love? Well, she holds my first memorable memory."

I wished I hadn't asked anything at all. It meant that girl was still holding Athrun's heart. I felt my heart quietly shattering.

"Who then?" I pulled my self together to have the courage to ask him who.

"Girl next door."

He answered with not putting much care about it before pulling me to the lift. T_T Girl next door, there was about 10 girls next door, including me. I must have known who stole his heart.

The room that Athrun arranged for was in front of his room and besides his was his boss room, then next to mine was Heine's room. But Athrun said they didn't really rest there, well he said they didn't rest much because they work almost 24/7 so they really didn't have much rest.

After he helped me to unpack my clothes, he said that he needed to leave. He had to finish his undone work. He ordered me to take a good warm bath and rest for a while then later he would pick me up and he would like to introduce me to Mr. Durandal.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt before going in the tub. It was really warm, but tears flowed down from my eyes as soon as the warm water touched my skin.

My body was decorated with patches of blue and purple.

This was the worst. I felt dizzy out of the sudden. I thought maybe it was too hot in here, I tried to get up but I couldn't so I stayed in the water as long as I could remember…

I blinked my eyes for a few times. I slowly got up from where I was laying. How did I end up in the bed? I looked to my right and realized that I was in the room that Athrun let me stayed. Someone's hand touched mine. I startled. I looked to my left; it was Athrun's hand that touched mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly then touched my forehead with his warm, soft hand.

"You must have been so tired that you fainted while bathing."

"Athrun…"

"Don't worry it wasn't me that pulled you out of the water."

"…"

"I asked a maid to bring you food, but when she came in she couldn't find you, then she checked the bathroom and you were there, lying on the tub, unconscious."

"Ohh…"

I looked down at myself and pulled up the blanket higher to hide my bruises. Athrun stopped my hand the grabbed my arm to examine it more clearly. "Why do you have bruises?"

"I…"

"Did you fell down? You really don't change don't you?"

I couldn't hold my tears as I remember how I'd got those bruises. "Athrun…I…" the pitiful me started crying.

"Hey! I was joking, why are you crying?"

How would I not cry because every time I remember what happened I felt disgusted with myself.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Athrun apologized, why did he need to do that? He patted my head and tried to say anything that might encourage me so that I would stop crying but it wasn't working.

"Oh, please don't cry, you know that I don't like seeing you cry."

"Athrun…I…I'm…sorry." My voice broke three times.

"Why are you apologizing?"

T_T you didn't know what really happened last night. If I told you, you will surely hate and feel disgusted with me. TOT.!

"Stop crying little girl, please stop. If Heine comes in and find you like this, he'll shoot me in the head, for making his little sister cry." He pulled me into an embrace, I felt something touched my hair; it wasn't his hand because he was holding me, and maybe it was his lips.

"Did I mention to you, how happy I was when I hear you here in Orb?"

I raised my head to look at him, my eyes still had tears, but Athrun wiped them gently away, but they were still flowing.

"I was working day and night for the pass three months, I was working very hard, I really didn't have much time to rest and relax."

"…" I just listened to he had to say.

"But when I saw your face, all the tiredness that I fell seems to swipe away from my body."

"Athrun…"

"Just two more years… can you wait for two more years Lacus; I promise after that time I'll stay by your side, I'm never going to make you feel lonely again. I swear the day that comes, I will…"

*Click*

To Be Continue…


	4. MEETING MR BOSS

-/- = blushing.

Mafia's Love

-Chapter 4-

The door of my room opened, Heine entered the room, making Athrun stopped what he was going to say. Athrun carefully but quickly pulled out the embrace and sat beside me.

"Don't you know how to knock, what if Lacus was changing?"

Heine answered by raising his shoulders, without a care. He then gazed at me with a confused look, his expression turned to anger, and he glared at Athrun.

"It wasn't me."

"-_-^" (=then who!)

"Why don't you ask the body's owner?"

Heine turned his gaze to me, but I tried to avoid it, he understood that I didn't want to talk about it, so he tried to change the conversation using his expression by talking.

Athrun sighed loudly. We both turned to look at him.

"I don't know if you can still wear the dress I prepared for you."

He went out leaving me and Heine inside. Heine smiled at me and walked to sit down beside me. Where Athrun was sitting a while ago, Heine kissed my forehead again. Athrun came back in a minute, carrying a box wrapped in black paper. I opened it. It was a black satin cocktail dress. Surely, it was expensive.

"This…"

"You're home coming present."

"Athrun, you…"

"Why don't you try it on? See if it fits."

He took the dress from my hands then he laid it on my body.

"Maybe you don't need to. I think it will fit perfectly, don't you think so Heine?"

He asked Heine without taking his eyes off me.

He nodded. "(- -)(. .)(- -)(. .)" (=I really think so too.)

Athrun smiled, he pulled his hand to stroke my cheek lightly. I felt myself burning up. But I looked away when Heine punched Athrun shoulder, hard. We both looked at him, his face was mad. Athrun chuckled.

"Well, we need to go now Lacus. So why don't you get ready and follow us in the dinning later." He told me before dragging the mad Heine out of the room.

After I finished turning myself into a fairy (I actually had the nerve to say that. Haha) I went out of the room and went downstairs. There were a lot of people. I turned right from the lobby. There were really a lot of people all of them were wearing black formal suits. Then I looked around I saw Heine and Athrun talking about something in front of the door… well, no, Heine was listening to whatever Athrun was saying. The room they were standing in front of was the dinning room.

"Lacus!" at first it seemed like Athrun was taken by surprised. I walked towards them.

"You are very beautiful."

"R…really? -/-."

"If you don't believe me, then ask Heine." I raised my head to look at Heine, who was now standing a few feet away. He gave me thumbs up and smiled.

Athrun offered his hand, "Let's go princess."

We walked in. there were a lot of people inside. They were mostly talking as we got in, I'd noticed that they stopped talking and stared at us. Maybe because I wasn't a member of black dragon and most important because I was with Athrun, their boss right hand man. I was sure that Athrun and Heine has some kind of high position here, so they also respected them.

The room was huge enough to fit one thousand people to stay in. The room was just like the lobby or the whole building, it was covered in black. There were tables and in front there was a small stage and females performing. I didn't find them pretty or good at performing, well they were actually singing. I knew I could sing way better than them. Their voice wasn't in the right tone of the song. I looked around found Athrun talking to someone, not far from me. I felt a little lonely. Heine wasn't in the room, yet. I stared at Athrun for a little bit. The turned to look some place else. I sighed, I should have known they were both busy, I should wait patiently here, yes, I would do that.

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulders. The one who tapped was none other than Athrun, guess he was finished talking to someone. He grabbed my hand and walked to the table. He pulled out of the chairs and offered me to sit. I sat, then he sat next to me. When I turned in front of me, Heine was already there.

"Just wait for a bit, the boss is coming." He raised his hand and someone walked to him, he ordered a drink for me. But why did it have to be orange juice? I wanted to drink something with alcohol.

Athrun spoke, "The time you're here in Orb. I order you not to drink anything that has alcohol in it." He grinned.

"Ha?"

That was a big matter... -..- I wanted to drink alcohol.

"Do you know when you drink alcohol, you turn into something horrible."

Was that a compliment? Thanks if it was -*-.

"Oh Yeah, how long will you be staying here in Orb?"

"Ohh…we..well.."

Well I was thinking that spending time here for a couple of weeks but something happened with my body, so I was thinking of asking Heine to give Athrun my birthday present to him instead then leave as soon as possible. (I know that my body has nothing to do with staying. However, I want to be beautiful on his birthday but if my body was like this then I rather not attend.)

I didn't plan it to be like this.

"Athrun…are available tonight?"

Athrun looked at me with a not-trusting look.

"Are you thinking of doing something to me tonight?"

"What!"

Athrun called Heine who wasn't very far from us. "Hey Heine, did you hear that, you're baby sister is asking me to do something with her tonight."

"-_-^" (=do you want to die?)

"When did I say that? You're crazy!" I hit Athrun on the shoulder.

"You're eyes were telling me that. Hahahhaha."

It wasn't amusing. I was serious.

Heine stood up then walked to me. He pulled my chair away from Athrun then went back to his seat.

"Don't think you could move away from me. Haha." That laugh was creepy.

"Tonight you're sister is finish." He added looking at Heine.

Whoa~~ that was scary~ I was scared. (Scared that he won't do what he was saying.)

After I finished drinking three glass of orange juice, a prince entered. He was so tall, he had black hair. He was wearing a white suit but had a black dragon around it. *O*. It had been a long time since I saw someone this handsome. Wow~ Lalala~~ If you propose to me now, I'd definitely marry you tomorrow.

Athrun smacked my hand lightly. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. My prince charming sat on the chair next to Heine. Wow, I've got a closer look at him.

"Fill yourselves." My handsome prince spoke before asking something else. "Who's she?"

"She's my friend, her name is Lacus Clyne, she arrived yesterday from Plants. I would like to ask your permission to let her stay here while she's in Orb." Athrun explained.

"Do I ever say no?" He asked you back.

Athrun nodded back then turned to me.

He introduced his boss to me. "Lacus, this is Sir Gilbert Durandal. He's our boss."

I smiled at his boss but he didn't even show any emotions back except a-whatever look -_-. He was indeed handsome but so cold-hearted so I changed my mind about the prince-charming thing. However, I still need to respect him. I liked his handsomeness but the money-and-food-matter was more important to me.

We all sat down. Everyone started ordering food. There was a lot of murmuring around. Athrun spoke up.

"There's a grand party tomorrow sir. Do you have a partner?" He asked Mr. Gilbert but he just stared at me for a minute. Then he gazed back to the person who was sitting next to me and nodded.

"Lacus, sir? But she doesn't know anything on how to act like a formal lady; she doesn't think straight, she doesn't listen to what others are saying. She gives out comments that are not related to the subject, she's not that pretty and she doesn't care about anything when she's in front the food."

Hey! I was not what he said.

"Why, are you worried?" Mr. Boss asked innocently.

"No, no. I'm not, sir." He denied. "It's just that I want to give you the best I could." He added.

Mr. Boos snorted. "She's not ugly or anything and I don't want to go with those brats that don't care anything but themselves."

Eh? What were they talking about? -_-a

Athrun threw me a worried look then threw one to Heine that says help-me.

But the answer he received was.

"(-.- )( -.-)(-.- )( -.-)" (=Sorry, Heine isn't the available to give out any comments at the moment.)

Athrun sighed. "Alright sir… I'm going to take care of what she would wear." He answered then gazed at me who was actually very busy cleaning up the food that was on the plate.

"Are you okay with it?"

"It's delicious Athrun; I want a crab n' corn soup."

"I didn't mean about that -_- do you have anything planned out for tomorrow?"

"Nope…why?" I asked.

"Tomorrow there's going to be a grand party for all the sponsor, Mr. Durandal is one of them, and all of us will be there…"

"Did you order the crab and corn soup, yet?" It will taste well with what I was eating.

"Can you attend as Mr. Durandal's partner?"

"I also want spinach lasagna."

"Are you listening to what I'm saying? -_-." He demanded. He grabbed the fork from my hand.

"Listen Lacus… I want you to be 's partner tomorrow, are you alright with it?"

"Partner?" I repeated.

I wanted to say no because I won't be able to stand to walk with a cold-hearted person. But saying yes was more important because it could be my payment to him for letting me stay here for free.

"Alright."

"Good."

Mr. Boss looked at me with none emotion look.

Hmpt. If you weren't Athrun's boss and you letting me stay here for free then I would never had said yes.

"But I didn't bring anything pretty to wear, or do you want me to wear this? Boss, are you okay with it?" After I asked I stood up and turned my body around so he could see very angle. I wonder why he had this look -*-.

"I told you sir, this girl doesn't listen when food is around -_-;;."


	5. THE RED LOVER HANDSOME PERVERT

**This is a new update, oh yeah I forgot to do disclaimers… If the sentence is in present tense then that means Lacus was thinking of saying that to the person she was talking to… All of my chapter are Lacus P.O.V. except some part in chapter one.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed; if I did it would suck.**

* * *

><p>Mafia's Love<p>

-Chapter 5-

* * *

><p>This morning Athrun brought me a department store. There were dresses, lots and lots of them. At first I didn't know why we were here, when I asked Athrun, he sighed but explained why we were here. Ohh, he already explained that to me last night, then why did he explain it again, it was annoying to have to listen to him explaining details I already knew. When I told him I already knew that, he then asked me 'Why did you have to ask again then.' Well he didn't say that he was going to pick a dress for me that was why, =_=.<p>

As we entered the store I noticed that we were being stared at, or more likely Athrun was. I could hear murmuring saying 'what a handsome guy' or something near that, what the hell! He's mine!

I walked side by side with Athrun. Most of the people inside were females, and they were all smiling at Athrun. I wanted to shout out that 'You all can go flirt like he would be interested, he's only interested in me!' (That ain't true though, I didn't even know if he felt anything for me other than a friend. T_T). I ignored them and kept myself busy by looking around.

Wow~~ this department store was very big full of expensive, branded things. Before we left the hotel earlier Athrun had mentioned that the department store belonged to the Black Dragon. I was amazed, I never thought that Mr. Boss was this rich. I changed my mind about him, I didn't care whether he was a coldhearted person or something, as long as he gives everything I want and present me with delicious food, I'll agree to marry him. The I-Love-you thing is a small matter but if that's the payment for the I'll-give-you-anything-you-want thing then before he propose I'll say yes.\\ ^.^ / (I didn't think that was going to happen.-_-^)

Athrun phone began to ring, I didn't care who was it or what they were talking about as long it wasn't female. So I continued my fantasy about marrying Mr. Boss. Athrun interrupted my fantasy when pulled my arm to go somewhere,

"Heine called… why don't you just pick a dress you like then I'll come back and pay for it."

When we reached a certain part of the department store we stopped. He let go of my arm. He walked to one of the sales lady, and said something. (That's my future boyfriend you're talking to woman, dare to lay a finger and you're going to be murder.) Wait a minute… Heine called? Was he joking? He stopped talking with his mouth a long time ago. So how were they able to talk? Maybe, they used video call. Maybe it was that. Athrun went outside, I could see him through the window.

"Hello miss… What colour would you like to have?" the sales lady asked me. I walked to the dresses that was hanging.

"Colour…"

"Colour red." Someone's voice interrupted. That made me and the sales lady to turn who spoke up.

Behind us, standing a tall brown haired guy with the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, his eyes were purple and he was wearing a red jacket and black pants. He was smirking at me, I was sure it was me. He then winked.

Wow~ looks like my vacation here in Orb wasn't bad after all, I've get to be near with the most handsome guys. (Including Mr. Boss, my-soon-to-be-boyfriend Athrun and Heine.)

"You're pale, rosy skin matches perfectly with red dress." He told me sweetly, then offered me a red that was hanging beside him. I was thinking of taking it but I remembered that I was going to be partner to Mr. Boss. So red won't be paired up.

"N..no thank you ^^;;" his smile didn't fade when I declined. But then he looked at me as if I was an animal that wouldn't be seen inside the planet Earth.

"Why are your arms covered in bruises?" He asked concerned.

"Ehh?" I looked down at my arm, well there were still some bruises around it, even I'd already applied some ointment to make it look pale but it was still noticeable.

"What exactly happened to you? Don't tell me that…" he broke off mid-sentence. Then glared outside to Athrun who was still on the phone. Then back at me, he walked closer.

He continued, "It was his fault!"

Hey! Why shout! And on front of me too,

"No, no, I was the one, well no; it was that stupid kid Kira."

"Stupid kid? Kira?"

Oh! I'd said too much.

"Nevermind about him."

I was going to walk away when suddenly the floor I was standing disappear.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I yelped.

The floor didn't disappear; the stranger red coat handsome carried me of my feet. He walked to one of the dressing room.

Let go of me! Athrun help! I was about to shout that… but…

"Shh… you're too loud, I won't do anything to you." He shushed me and covered my mouth.

You won't do anything pervert but you are going to kill me right?

I nodded obediently. He took away his hand then set me on my feet, we were now inside the dressing room. He moved closer, I didn't know why the room was big enough so he could stand at that side and let me stand on this side. He pursed his lips and continued to stare at me… what was he going to do? Eat my eye out? -_-.

"What do you want? And why carry me here?"

"I can remember you, I am sure it was you."

I don't understand! I may be clueless sometimes but I'm drop-dead gorgeous.

"Can't you remember me?" He asked surprised.

"And why do I have to remember you!" I answered shouting.

"Don't be loud Miss, or do you want to me to quiet you with my mouth." He licked his upper lips. I pursed my lips in.

He chuckled. "What a good girl." He commented.

He raised both of his hand and touched both of my face, then let go but he didn't drop it to his side, he laid both of it beside my head so that I won't escape.

"What do you need? Do you know how hot it is here? And it's too crowded."

"I just need to talk to you…well, I.."

"You like me don't you?"

It was kind of hard to believe that someone this handsome would be love at first sight for me.

Whoa~ that meant that I am not just pretty but I have charms, first time in my twenty-one years.

"Haha…Of course I do, I like all my women."

All your women? When did I ever become your women?

"I already have a boyfriend." (Lying~) I informed him, proudly, well I'd got to admit this guy was more handsome that Athrun, however, Athrun was and still is more kind hearted than him, without knowing this guy's personality I could clearly say he wasn't that nice, because if he was then he wouldn't bring me in this dressing room.

"You mean that weakling?*" He grinned. Showing his white teeth.

"He's just a weakling member of that Durandal."

"Who are you calling that!"

"So that means you're Durandal's woman?" I ignored him. Because I knew lying was bad. "What do you care?" I asked bitterly.

He completely ignored me. "Break up with him, if not then I won't be responsible if anything happen to his right hand man." It sounded like he was threatening me. How could someone as handsome as him could be this mean..T_T I like you no more… I wanted to go home now. Huhuhu T_T,

"A..Are you threatening me?"

"Well are you scared?"

"Scared T^T."

I was really scared; I really wanted to go home now!

"Hahaha, You are really adorable, it's really worthy that I used all day looking for you."

"Huh?"

"Okay, now little missy, listen and listen well, I'm giving you twenty four hours to break up with Durandal and come to me, and be my woman."

"And who said that I'm going to do what you want!"

"Ohh… so you don't care if anything happens to his right hand man?" he innocently asked. It wasn't as innocent as his face.

"Yu..you!"

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

*Kiss*

That red coated stranger kissed my forehead, before turning around and walking out of the dressing room.

"You…you..you..you pervert!" I screamed inside.

I walked out the dressing room then looked around; everyone was staring at me, with weird look, except Athrun who was still on the phone. Huhuhu, You too Athrun when are you going to have the eyes that has me in it, looked what happened, that rare purple eyes pervert did something to me! (He just kissed my forehead.) What if he killed me in the dressing then you were the last one to find out. They both ruined my day!

I was going to look for a dress then the sales lady came to me. She handed me the red dress, I said I didn't want it but she insisted saying, "The guy with the red jacket said if you won't take this then something is going to happened bad." I had no choice but to take it.

A few minutes later,

"Did you get a dress yet?"

I didn't answer then threw the red dress at him and walked out sulking out of the store.

I ended up wearing that bloody red sexy dress, thanks to that perverted guy, I threw the dress to Athrun and he misunderstood that I wanted that dress and bought it. I turned out to be Miss Bloody Red. I used red accessories aswell, it was super weird I have a long pink hair and I was wearing a red dress, it didn't fit with my silk hair, honestly.

And now I sat infront of Mr. Boss who had been terribly annoyed since I came out of my room wearing bloody red which definitely didn't matched up with his Black concept. 'Look Mr. Boss, I know you're damn pissed and so am I, why hell would I want to wear red that doesn't even match my hair.'

But he was the total opposite of Athrun and Heine who was at least happy that I picked this dress. This dress was revealing, my white creamy legs are shown because of the split on both sides then revealing my back and also some of my breast -*-. Just what the hell was this damn dresss!

"Hey, do you think this dress is too revealing?" I whispered to Athrun who was sitting next to me.

"Well, not really... I can just see your underwear."

"Re...really?" I used my hands to cover my legs or should I say thighs.

I used my time this morning just getting this dress from an expensive department store, but I forgot to buy a nice, sexy underwear, so I end up using my favourite underwear, a pink one with piccachu drawing around it. It didn't match my dress, though.

"You're underwear is too childish, why don't you take it off?" Athrun teased.

"Stop it." I blushed and elbowed his stomach,lightly.

Damn this dress, if I had a choice I would never wear this damn dress! It was very reaviling, but I'm sexy so it didn't matter much but... It didn't match with my hair! I have a long pink hair, which everyone admire, because it's rare. (Never knew someone admire it.) If that perverted handsome prince didn't threaten me then HELL NO I'm going to wear this thing!

I started fidgeting. I felt kinda weird, I didn't know why though, it was like something crawling down my spine, this was really weird. I looked at the people with me, they seemed normally fine, especially who seemed still annoyed as ever. Ohh.. Maybe because this dress is too open and the cool air is hitting through me, that's why I kinda feel chilly.

My train of thoughts were intterupted when the limousine stopped and Athrun spoke up.

"We're here, Sir." Someone opened the door. Athrun was the first to get out.

Then Mr. Boss, I thought he was going to walk straight inside but he offered his hand for me to take without saying any word. I obediently took it and walked out, I wrapped my hands around his arm, he still have no emotion, but he wasn't annoyed anymore, well, he looked calmer that's all. Heine walked behind us and Athrun infront. We walked in the mansion, the inside was so grand and there were a lot of people in formal attire. I notice people staring, I knew why, they must be wondering why a girl from Black Dragon was wearing a bloody red dress.

took his arm from my hug and shaked hands with some people I just followed him. I stood behind him but he pulled me next to him while talking to others, he then introduce me. It was fine at first but when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him and said that I was his woman, I was schoked. OoO! but then when he looked at me, I don't seem to see any love. But if he mean it I'd marry him tomorrow, but he whispered that I need to get close to him because there were a lot of enemies, I might get hurt because I was here as Mr. Gilbert's woman. Then he went back talking to someone.

After they finished talking we walked away to talk to someone else, but...I stopped,

"Can we eat?" I asked.

"Why are you always hungry?" He replied, he was annoyed again.

Darn this guy my stomach was screaming! They need to eat! I knew I couldn't disobey him so I let it go...however, my stomach won't. It growled loudly. was getting pissed. He called Athrun and ordered him to take me somewhere to eat.

He handed me to Athrun, I gazed at him...woah~ I knew he's handsome but somehow I feel like flushing. Athrun smiled at me and lead the way.

"You must be starving since you haven't eaten anything since morning."

"You have no idea. My stomach was crying for a long time but your mean boss won't give anything to make it stop. T^T." I sob.

"Hey, don't be upset. We all know that Boss don't treat any girl specially, but look on the bright side, all of the women in here must be envying you because you've got to be with Mr. Durandal."

Like that I wanted to be with him in the first place!

"What bright side! Look at all the people who were feeling jealous of me! All of the are old woman!."

"Hey don't be like that. Now come on, there's a lot of delicious cousine there, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Really?"

He nodded back in reply and gave a crook smile! Kyaa! Now that's my future husband! I blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>*I love Athrun, but I couldn't help but call him that because he is just Mr. Boss right hand man, not like Kira who is the boss… T^T please don't hate me because of it..<strong>


	6. MY BLUE FIN TUNA

DISCLAIMERS: i DO NOT OWN GSD OR GS

* * *

><p>Athrun brought me to the dinning room, there weren't a lot of people inside. I walked over to the buffet table...Wow! OoO! They had the Bluefin Tuna! I've always dreamt to eat this kind of fish, I hurried to get plate. There were lots and lots of dishes that I've always wanted to try,<p>

"Hey, Athrun, they also have your favourite dish here..." I turned to person I was talking to but...

He was not there anymore, weren't he went here with me?

Grumble, Grumble,~

Oh does it matter? I'm sure he has something to take care of, speaking of taking care of, I also have something to take care which is my stomach, so dig in!

I put as many food as I could in my plate specially that bluefin tuna. It was so mouth waterring!

And as I was putting the last thing I wanted I felt something behind me but Like I care, I needed to eat first than worry about other things. I started picking up something randomly to put on my plate when I felt someone touched my butt.

I turned to face who did and to my surprise it was...

"The pervert from the dressing room this morning!" I hissed.

The guy standing infront of me was the same guy whose responsible for making me wear this too reaviling dress this evening but I'd got to admit he looked really handsome wearing a white suit with red dragon around it..But why did I have to be face-to-face with the person holding the number title of my I-never-wanted-to-see-again list!

"Oh, so you remember me this time. I thought you wouldn't because you've been eating nothing but sea foods." He said then unbotton the white jacket of his suit and covered it to me.

"What are you wearing? Do you think your that sexy?" he asked while gazing down at my body.

Hell yeah I do! And whose fault was it? -_-^?

Oh yeah I just remembered that...

"You pervert, how dare you touch my butt!" I screamed, it must have been so loud that he covered his ears then chuckled.

"I didn't ... it was that old man." He pointed at the old man who was flirting with a lady.

"I don't believe you!"

"Up to you." He shrugged his shoulders then took a fork and then picked something out of the plate I was holding and popped it to his mouth.

"Hey! Why are you following me! And what do you need from me?" I asked,

"I already told you what I need." he answered.

He...He still had the nerve to eat out something from my plate again!

"Are you insane? I don't even know you! I don't own you anything or have anything to do with you!" I assured him.

"Yes and no, you really don't owe me anything but you have something to do with me." He grinned.

"That's insane. I don't even know you."

"You really don't know me?" He frowned while chewing the bluefin tuna that was on my plate.

I'm finished... T.T... That delicious food that I'd put a lot of effort to fill my plate for myself to eat was now entering this purple-eyes red-lover pervert's stomach (1) "Oh come on...You're the first one who can't remember me since our first meeting." He angrily told me.

"Why do I have to remember you? And besided I remember that you carried and threatned me inside that dressing room!" I shouted at his face.

His angry face eased up and his voice calmed. "Not that one, before that... Don't you remember what we did together?" He asked calmly.

"What are you talking about? And stop eating my food! Go and eat others food!" I demanded.

"Hey Miss, Can you really not remember me or you're just playing me?" He asked seriously.

"Hey that's the last piece of my tuna!" I yelled.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying right now? -_-"

"I'm begging you, atleast let me get to taste it. */.\*." I begged. (There's no way I could buy it cause it's so expensive.)

"You're really not listening.~" The red lover guy in front of me shook his head in annoyance and the did something so horrible that I vowed at that very moment to hate him forever...

He ate the last piece!

He grinned. "Mmmm...This fish is delicious )o(."

I...

I...

I HATE YOU!

I felt myself burning with madness.

He looked and me and howled in laugther. "Don't make that face. If you really want this stupid fish then come with me and I promise that I would make you the queen of the Bluefin Tuna." He offered while smiling a heart breaking smile. Gosh! He's really handsome especially that puple orbs.

"Re..really? *O*." I started to imagine what would happen.

Until someone's voice intterupted. "Like your tricking a little kid to go to school." Mr. Boss who came out of no where spoke up.

We both turned to him. Then the guy besides me turned to the buffet table to take something to eat, then back to where he was standing earlier which was beside me.

"Oh great! Were you admiring my body again, huh Durandal?" He started. He shook his head, his expression was irritated yet, smiling. He picked out something from that plate of mine and chewed. -*-. He continued. "Stop staring at me with lust. Didn't I already told you a thousand times that I'm not interested to someone who has the same gender. Lets just say that night, we had fun together." He said with laughter.

Fun together? O_O?

Mr. Boss face was red it was neither he was blushing or angry but I'll guess that was blushing.

"You bastard Kira!" Mr. Boss yelled.

Was it because of embrassement?

"Ohh...why are you getting angry? Or you're afraid that your little girlfriend over here would misunderstood that you like me." He laughed evily.

W...what? had feeling for this pervert?

Oh no!~ I hate seeing handsome guys being gay.

This pervert beside me just kept talking nonsense while Mr. Boss was burning with anger. "Looks like I need to get going. Durandal, stop liking me, I'm begging you." He mused then turned to face me.

"I need to go beautiful, think about what I said. And..." He handed me back the plate. "There's three more shrimps, don't forget to eat it." He smirked. Then walked away, leaving me and Mr. Boss who were glaring at the guy who was walking away.

He still had the nerve to leave me with just three shrimps. -_-^ How annoying! I really dislike him!

Mr. Boss stared at me before handing me the plate he was holding that I've only notice now, it was filled with shushi then walked away to the other direction.

Why did he give me this? Did that mean he was concern that I was hungry? But when I thin about it, He liked that pervert and maybe he was jealous of me because that pervert was talking to me..but I wanted to assured him that I hate that guy.

I sighed. What a waste. Why did hot guys had to like each other? Why don't they notice that a pretty girl like me (I really think that) is still waiting for guys like them? (what about Athrun you girl?)

By the way, what did Mr. Boss called that pervert just now? Was it 'You bastard K...' something?

I gazed at the pervert who was with a red headed girl with a cup-E size flirting. He noticed that I was gazing at him because our eyes met, he smiled a heart-breaking smile then winked, not only that he sent me a flying kiss and smiled once more.

I think I'm melting.

"Lacus!" a voice called out. I turned around and was face with a half angry- half worried handsome Athrun. I was immediatly worried, "What's wrong?" I asked and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Was Kira Yamato bullying you!" He asked in an instant.

"Kira Yamato?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Kira Yamato the leader of Red Dragon." He answered. I didn't understand, which Kira? Athrun seemed to notice I was a bit confused and explained further. "That Bastard Kira don't get along with Mr. Durandal, he might misunderstood that you're our boss woman and if that happens you're going to be in a terrible danger." He paused and was about to continued but I interrupted. "Wait wait. What do you mean by danger? And this Kira you're talking about, is he the one who owned the Red Avenue I was in the other day?" I asked. Athrun eyes widened. "You do know him? Darn! So that means he was really bullying you like boss said." Athrun cursed under his breath.

Dammit!.. So that kid Kira who took away my virginty when I arrived here, was now here aswell, I wish he won't recognize me. And if that guy do notice or remember what I did with him that night then might tell it to Durandal and if Athrun know the truth that I'm not virgina anymore then he might hate me! Oh no! What am I going to do?

I patted Athrun who was still cursing. "Where? Who is the Kira you're talking about? Can you point him?"

I didn't care anymore I needed to know who was he because I couldn't see clearly that time so I couldn't remember his face. And what age was he to be a mafia leader? And to steal my virginity! I didn't know maybe he video it, I felt like crying! But if he did could he download it in a cd for me, I wanted to see it too.

"Kira? He was the guy that was bullying you earlier." He told me.

"Huh? I wasn't talking to anyone other than Mr. Boss." I explained.

"What? But boss said Kira was bullying you."

Gilbert Durandal really is talkative.

"Whose jacket is this?"

Athrun stared at the jacket that was wrapping around my shoulders.

"That guy." I didn't know his name so I pointed at the pervert who was still talking or flirting with the same girl. Hmpt! Who long are you going to stand like god like creature. I'm worried for the other girls might fall for him deeply.

"That's Kira Yamato!" Athrun answered. He glared at him with disgust. Then pulled out the jacket on my shoulders then replaced it with his...wait.. What did Athrun called that pervert? Kira? Kira Yamato? OMG! WAS HE JOKING! THAT MEANS THAT PERVERT IS KIRA YAMATO! The one who took my virginity was that guy? Ahhhhhhh! I want to die now! Please anyone tell me it's not true! It ain't true!

* * *

><p>(1) Kira (to people knows it's him) or pervert ( to people who don't like Lacus) is always wearing red clothes.<p>

I finally finished. I remembered that Kira never mentioned his name to Lacus yet so I thought this might be a good chapter.


	7. The Fight!

Sorry that it took me so long to be able to update a new one.. I was terribly busy at school and my family.. too busy that I didn't have much time to write or think what I would write..

But anyway this is chapter 7…

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing except the plot, however if I did, Lacus and Kira would have fallen for each other in the very beginning. =)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ehhhh!<p>

Every word and sentence that, that red lover, brown haired pervert ever said to me was now chiming loudly in my head. Ouch! I was feeling pain inside my head, it was too loud. Everything was coming together at the same time.

Then it clicked.

So that was why that guy talked like he knew me for more than a century.

AHHH! What should I do? Should I kill that guy then throw the blame to Durandal and the cops can take him and lock him away for a long time, then it will leave the Black Dragon without a boss then nominate Athrun to be the new one so that he'd become the new boss and me as his queen? That plan sounds great., but the big question, how am I going to accomplish that? I frowned, it definately won't be easy.

Then something clicked in again.

I quickly hide my face from the view where that pervert was and used the plate that Mr. Boss gave me early, (I finished the food already.)

"Athrun, do you think that guy hit puberty already?" I whispered to the guy facing me.

"Huh?" was the answered he returned. Then glared at the brunette that was still flirting with the red haired girl.

"He already did, a long time ago." He answered me, "That guy is the same age as our boss (1), and he also graduated from ORB's finest school, so he's a few years older than us."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He still looks like a freshman.

"How come he's that handsome?" I asked to myself.

"Hey, don't tell me you're liking him?" He asked. I jump a bit because of the sound of his voice, though I didn't mean to say it out loud. "Are you crazy?" I asked back.

I took the coat that was on Athrun's hand that belonged to that playboy, and started stomping my way to that guy.

"Kira Yamato!" I shouted, his back was facing me. I pulled him to face me and I threw his coat to his face and pushed his chest with all my might. He stepped back a few steps , He was taken back and confused.

The girl he was flirting with yelled at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She ran to Kira and held tight his arms.

"Who are you and how dare you that?" She yelled again.

"I'm Lacus Clyne and you... wait... not! This isn't the time for introducing and I don't care who you are! so what gives you the right to ask about my name." I yelled back.

That red-haired girl looked at me confused for a sec before gaining her senses then pushed my chest, but bad luck came up and the tissue that was inside my chest fall off and stuck with that bitch's hand. She was shocked then she looked at me and held her hands to touch my flat chest then back at the tissue again.

"AHhhh!" She screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed along.

Once she stopped I did as well, She threw the tissue she was holding with disgust. =o= that was embarrassing.

I hurried to bend down and picked the tissue up and put them back where they belong before pushing that red-haired bitch's hair chest, hoping something might fall off as well, but her big breast was real.

Hmph! I ignored it and turned my attention back to Yamato who was holding in his laughter.

"You bastard Kira! How dare you lied to me that you were a host!" (HE never said anything like that Lacus."

He raised his eye brows. "Host?" He sounded confused.

"Yes host!" I repeated. "And what exactly is your age? and to think that you painted your hair chocolate brown jsut to look like a teenager!" I shook my head with disbelief. "You old man!" I screamed.

"O...old man?" They both asked at the same time, eyes widened, jaw fell open. What's wrong? what did I say wrong?

"Who are you calling old man!" That red-haired bitch was burning with anger. "Your face looks older than _my_ Kira!" She spat.

What the hell! This girl really want to mess with me. "What did you just said? And I'm not talking to you so why in the world are you talking to me?" I spat back with so much annoyance.

"And oh, to put it this way, that looks of yours make you really look old that I thought you were this bastard-" I pointed to Kira, " 's grandma."

This red-haired bitch's mouth fell open while he bastard friend's eyes widened. "W-ha-t... Kya!" Man, this girl sure knows how to scream.

"Did you just call me a grandma?" She asked, her face looked like a tomato. I opened my mouth and gave a big. "Yes -o-." She screamed again. My ears honestly hurts now.

"How dare you! I'm going to kill you! You bitch!" She raised her hand ready to slap me but I was still thinking should I move away? -_-;; Thanks to Yamato who grabbed her hand on time, if not, the my rossy cheek would have had a big red hand print on it.

"Lacus what's going on?" Athrun who just came in the scene grabbed me gently to stand behind him.

"Wow, what an interesting, yet, amusing scene?" That Kira stated with such amusement in his tone.

A wide, moronic grin tugged his lips. "What a cute couple," He commented, smirking.

"But looks like you lose to me Zala,. 'cause ya know, your little girl over here alrea-"

"Enough!" I cut the hell off him and gave out the most dreadful glare, then took the tissue that was in my chest and hurried to put it in his mouth, before pulling Athrun to a secure area, "Let's go Athrun, we wouldn't wan to waste all our time talking to these old people when I haven't tasted everything that was on the menu." I insisted.

Athrun was a bit confused, "Okay?" He simply answered and sounded like a question.

"Lets go, Lets go!" I repeated and jumped up a little to take Athrun's mind out of what just happened. I pulle dhim to the buffet table. Ah crap! That was close, if I wasn't a top honor student then I wouldn't have been able to think of something to avoid it. -..-

Athrun's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "So you know Kira?" He sounded pissed.

"NO!" I said to loud, and I wouldn't want to know him either.

"I get it, there was no need to raise your voice." He looked away.

"Athrun, don't you dare speak that name in my presence," I ordered him, "Or else, I ain't going to be talking to you anymore." I threaten him.

I glared at that guy one more time, I was surprise that he was gazing my way with a haft mad face. He pointed to Athrun then brought his hand to his neck and slice it. (Kinda had a hard time describing it.) It meant 'eliminate-Athrun.' before smirking evilly, Oh no! he still had the idea of killing Athrun.

"A-athrun," I struggled, calling out. He looked at me but didn't say anything to let me continue. "D-do you think that guy will actually do what he says?" I asked nervous to the top.

"Yea, he would definitely do, that's why he became the boss and his skill is just as great as our boss, even though he doesn't look like a guy who would put much about his work but he never loose to anyone before as well," He explained with bitterness in his voice.

Darn this is bad! Athrun told me before that his boss is damn good at everything, plus the best shooter he'd ever seen then if Kira is just as good as Durandal then it means he can nearly terminate Athrun anytime. I frowned but getting a scared feeling as well, what exactly should I do? I needed to think hard.

Athrun tapped my shoulders.

"Why are you making that face?Are you scared?" He asked with a lot of concern.

I really wanted to cry. "Yeah T^T." He gently grabbed my shoulders and our eyes locked. "Don't be scared okay? Even that guy isn't as nice as his looks, I can assure you that he doesn't harm females."

That ain' true! that night I didn't even seduce him or anything I just slept above the covers cause it was hot.

"You know even if I'm not as skilled as him, there's no way I'm going to let him hurt you, even if it'd cause my life. I'm still going to protect you." I was taken back, I could feel my heart racing so fast and probably my heart was as red as a tomato.

"Athrun..." I said gently, I was so touched of what he said.

* * *

><p>After the party, we went back to the hotel, I quickly bid them good night, and went in my own room.<p>

I didn't need to think twice, I grabbed my suitcase and started to put my unfold clothes from the closet into it. Then grabbed a small black velvet box with gold ribbon around it. I stared at it,.,, I really wanted to spend my time with him but I don't want both of our life to be in jeopardy, so I really need to leave. I'll leave it to Heine to give to Athrun, I sighed, small drops of tears oozed down from my cheeks. I smiled. How can everything tune out to be like this. I sighed and wiped the tears away.

"Aren't you going to take this as well?"

"Not reall... Hey!" I exclaimed and when I turned around.

My eyes widened at the guy smirking at me.

"YOU PERVERT KIRA!"

* * *

><p>I was in a hurry and made lots of mistakes.. sorry for it.. tell me what u think though =)<p> 


	8. BACK TO ROOM 1006

**I'm so sorry for updating after so long.! I just finished my exams..**

**Disclaimers:I do not own anything except the plot. (Honestly, should I even do this all the time?)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Oh, so I'm a pervert? Since when?" He asked with his teasing tone.

"Hell Yeah, you are, ever since the time you harassed me!" I yelled furiously at him. "And how did you even got inside?" I added.

He shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I walked in of course."

My eyes widened, "How can that happen?"

"This place happens to be the safest place like the white house or a vault in a bank, and there is definitely no way that Durandal would let an enemy like you, walk in his place so casually."

He chuckled, "I just did, didn't I?" He asked with such amusement. "And it would be unfair 'cause Zala walked in to my place easily so why can't I?" He pouted. Gosh! That face of his was so darn cute. However, I still couldn't have my guard down.

"It's not the same, Athrun is very good, kind people that wherever he walks in to, heaven always have and always will open up for him, unlike a moronic, pervert like **YOU**!" I explained with a loud, clear **YOU.**

"Ouch, that hurts really." He acted like he was really hurt by placing his left hand to where his heart is located.

I gave out an annoyed HMPT! "Why should I even care?"

He smuggled a teasing grin. "That's because you're my future wife."

"I am not!" I hissed at him. He laughed in return.

"Now my love, why don't I help you with that?" He offered as he walked closer to me to help me pack my bag but I jerked away and zipped the zipper.

"NO need." I declined. I was actually afraid that Kira might see my childish underwears.

He stepped a little closer.

"Don't you dare come near me or I'll scream." I warned him.

"Oooo, scary." He cooed then chuckled, it was really getting on my nerves that he won't take it seriously.

"You moron! what the hell do you want from me? Is there anything serious that you have to say to me? If you don't then leave I'm in a hurry."

What I said made him think about something for a while, the teasing grin was wiped off his face, he sighed then ran his hand to his wavy brown locks.

"Actually, there is." He finally admitted but then he smirked and his teasing side returned. "But I don't really want to say it here, it feels like not romantic or something."

He thought about what he said for a moment the shook his head. "I only came back for my heart." He simply said. Before I could even grasped that his soft lips crashed into mine. I didn't know if I responded but then he licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance bu that wasn't what I really wanted. I wanted to break the kiss 'cause I couldn't breath. I tried to push him away but instead he grabbed my hands to stop. He finally let go of my mouth bu moved down to my neck. Woah~ It felt good. But what the hell is he trying to do to me?

The next thing I realized, my body was pushed down on the bed and the buttons of my shirt was undone revealing my yellow bra with white flowers on it. And Pervert Kira was on top of me kissing down my stomach.

My jaw dropped. It's happening again isn't it?

"Get off me!" I kicked him in the stomach. I didn't know if it would help but it sure did, Yamato got off me as he was hugging his stomach with a sour look on his face. What the hell is with you Lacus? You're letting him get to you again! No... wait... you already let him get you ! You retarded girl! I screamed mentally to myself.

The next thing that came to my mind was to cover my bra then ran to the door, I buttoned some buttons of my shirt then ran to the door but...

"Hello." A handsome white haired guy was standing blocking the door, he has white hair that run down above his shoulder, hmmm.. I think.. I saw this guy at the party last night too.

"W-wh-o are-y-ou a-nd how did y-ou g-g-get in here?" I stammered, the raised my finger to point at the guy.

"He's my left hand man." Kira answered for him. I turned behind me and was faced with an annoying Kira who was smirking with delight. Just what the hell?

Kira nodded his head to his left hand man then those guys grabbed my bag packed with my clothes and shove it behind his back.

After a minute there was a loud noise coming from outside and it sounded like a helicopter. The guy whose name is I didn't know yet opened the balcony window. A strong wind swished in.

I felt my jaw dropped open in amazement. "What the hell is this?" I screamed so that they could hear me. No one answered, in fact, neither of them bothered to look at me, they were gazing outside.

Out of the sudden my body was pulled and held into a tight embrace by none other than the pervert Kira. He then along with me, jumped out the balcony…

AHHHHHH!...—Stop that's not what happened….

Re-tell….

Kira held me tight then carried me while climbing on the ladder that was attached to the helicopter (The author really has a bad habit in describing things.-_-)

Oh My Dog! I'm terrified of heights!

"Don't you dare look down little missy." Kira whispered calmly and gently. It was soothing but he really have to say it cause I have no intention of looking down.

I shut my eyes tightly then wrapped my arms around Kira's neck; it was so tight that I could actually choke him. I, then, pressed my face to his neck and kept busy by thinking about flowers, so that I'll at least have a little courage.

*Kiss*

I suddenly felt something touched my cheek and because of it I had to open my eyes once again. It was all this bastard's fault darn him, and I was already a little convince that I wasn't going to fall. If only I wasn't scared to death that I'll fall with my head falling first of this ladder then I'm going to teach this bastard how to treat a real lady not a slut.

He chuckled, "You know, you should have seen your face. It is so darn cute." He whispered.

"S-shut u—."

*Bang*

My voice broke mid word.

My eyes widened then I screamed. I slowly pulled my head up to look towards the building. I saw Athrun holding a TMB Gun, firing it at Kira's red coated men who were flying like angels who were wearing red clothes.

Then I also saw Heine on the balcony room beside mine, he was sitting on a chair and was arranging a rocket launcher.

Hey! That's an all time gun killer that I once used on playing online game called 'Kill Zombie'

Hey Heine! Don't you dare fire that!

I screamed mentally in my head.

"Shit!" Kirk cursed under his breath. He let go of my waist that he was holding with one arm then told me to climb on my own, fast. But I couldn't be fast! Heck, I'm scared!

I was in a state of panic.

I squealed when I felt a hand on my butt.

"What the he'll?" I screamed still in the same state.

"I'm going to do lot more than that if you are not going to climb up!" He yelled. He was holding a gun, firing it while climbing up as well,

I was already under so much pressure; I didn't need him to add up.

I hurried while praying not to fall. At that moment I really want to kick the person who's climbing behind me; his face was so close to my butt!

Right after Kira set foot in the helicopter; he hurried and snatched the rocket launcher from one of his men then pointed it to the balcony next to mine.

No! No Kira I'm not going to let you kill Heine.

I jumped and hugged his side; stopping him from firing.

"Let go."

"Don't shoot! You don't really what to make a scene now do you!"

He murmured. "Has nothing to do with me." He spoke like dead leaves. I gasped. I was beginning to feel frightened but he shot me a teasing grin and then used one of his hands to push me gently out of the way.

"Please Kira." I begged. "I'm begging you please don't, what if... What if your beloved mother and father happened to be staying in that hotel or your sister or some else that you love with all your heart. What would you feel if they have to die just because two mafias are competing that they don't even know that exist." I begged while trying to show some tears. He stared and said nothing.

"Please don't do if... I'll do anything in exchange." I offered.

He suddenly grinned crookedly. "Anything?"

Uh-oh did I really think right before spill it out? ... Great! The tasteful side had return.

I wanted to say 'no' and take back what I said but instead I frowned and nodded.

"Okay that's a promise." he smirked and set the rocket launcher down. He pulled an unknown gun to my eyes then fired it out of the helicopter. Red lettering filled the sky saying 'RED DRAGON' followed by red smoke filled the air.

"I assure you that no one is going to die." He chuckled.

No. Not them, but its me! Me who's going to die instead of them. Wahh !.. Could he stop laughing like that its scares me?

Strong wind swished passes me. I completely forgot to change into something more suitable to wear.

* * *

><p>The helicopter was now landing on the roof top of the Red Avenue with the handsome manager standing all mighty waiting for a princess like me to go down along with Kira. It's weird though, Mr., Manager didn't look so happy.<p>

"Sir…" He stated soon as we got down.

"Shut up Ray… I'm so tired and this girl needs to rest." Kira raised his hand to stop Mr. Manager whose name is Ray, and was about to say something else.

Kira laid his hand on my head and pulled me closer to him before dragging me to walk inside.

Mr. Manager walked in behind us, expressionless.

"Hey don't you dare touch me!" I jerked away from Kira. Instead of letting go, he gripped my arm; he did it gently though.

"Look missy, I am so tired and I don't have enough patience okay?" He didn't let go.

What did he mean by that?

I frowned and was prepared to scream but I knew I mustn't loose my temper.

I took a few deep breaths and said, "Why did you brought me here? You do realize that I am not from the horny department like those girls you dated right?"

He turned his head and raised his eyebrows, "Of course I do." He answered.

"Then why bring me here?" I asked.

"For what reason did you think that I brought you here for? Didn't I already explained it to you?" He pulled his face to mine until it was only inch away. I could smell alcohol from his mouth. Kya! Get that face of yours away from mine before I kiss it!

"W...what are you planning of doing?"

"Hmm.." He pulled his hand below his chin.

"Well, we could redo the incident that happened a few nights ago." After that he pulled me to go inside the room but I protested and hold onto the door but this Kira is so strong, and succeeded in pulling me inside. We stopped infront of a mirror.

I gave out a confuse look. He smiled gently, "Of course you are not from the horny department, don't think I'm doing this because your like them." He whispered. I could feel my face heating up.

"You're the best girl I've met so far." He let me go and winked at me. He kissed my neck while moving his hand up and down my arm. He then stopped.

Aw! I frowned I thought he was going to do more than that. How disappointing. Uh wait! That wasn't exactly that I was thinking. I promise.

He smirked again. "Why don't you take a bath and then we can have fun."

Who is going to have with you? But then again...maybe...uh.. wait!... I'm not a girl with perverted thoughts you know.

"Like you never had perverted thoughts." Kira said.

My mouth fell open. I was only saying that to my mind how did he know that?

He smirked again, "It was written all over your face. You do hold affection for me as well."

I am not going to think anything else since you seemed to know what I was thinking.

"If you need anything else call Ray.. oh... and Ray is my right hand man.. he's also the manager here but you already know that right? He's also from Plants."

From Plants? ohh..

Kira threw me a cellphone,

wow~ I've heard that this model is newly release, just a few days ago.

"And don't waste your time thinking of escaping or calling Durandal. I already ordered the people here to cut all the signals that doesn't have anything to do with the Red Dragon Corp. so I can assure you, you can never call them to come rescue you." He added and warned then walked out of the room chuckling.

Just that?

Is he going to keep me here forever?

I want to scream!

**I hate Kira Yamato! **

**I hate the Red Dragon **

and** I certainly hate this **

**1006 Room!**

* * *

><p><strong>that's for now^^<strong>


	9. INSIDE THE ROOM 1006

I am so sorry! My laptop was broken and I had no choice but to use my phone to type and it is so not easy! And its kinda difficult to think now..

Disclaimers: Don't own it which you probably know.

After Kira got out, I ran to the door to lock it.

I sighed in annoyance. My eyes wondered around the room, it was very luxurious, but I wondered why though,

Why is Kira's room on the tenth floor when there are sixty-nine floors here? (saw it on the elevator)

Hmm... Maybe he loves the number ten, or maybe it is his lucky number.. If so, then why didn't he choose to be in the room 1010?

More importantly, why am I even thinking about so stupid things like this?

Whatever and wherever his room is, is none of my concern.

I dug inside my bag and took out my own phone.

I dialed the number I wanted to call, but it was just as he said, there's no signal in any direction.

Darn then what to do now?

"Mistress, Sir Kira ordered me to bring in food for you."

"Good them... Just put it...Hey!" My eyes widened. "How did you get in?" I demanded.

He stood there expressionless. "This room has two doors." He explained.

What the hell?

I wanted to get so mad at Ray because he should have knocked before entering. What if I was changing? He would have seen everything. But I didn't get mad or anything, not after seeing such mouth watering foods that he presented.

And wow... That Kira sure was nice to be worried about my stomach. He must have noticed that I didn't eat much at last night's party. (I only had 3 full plates.) I smiled and the next thing Ray said made me smile wider. "Sir Kira won't be back tonight, he said that the Mistress don't need to wait for him, and just take it easy for tonight, get yourself full and have a nice sleep."

I'm trying to imagine how Kira said all this to Ray, But then I remembered something. I snorted, " I have no intentions on waiting for him and stop calling me Mistress."

I was so used on being call 'you'.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, you're Sir Kira's woman, its right to call you Mistress or if you want I can call you Ma'am"

I sighed, "How any Mistress do you have here anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A hundred or so," He answered.

Woah! That's alot. What exactlly does he do to sway so many pretty ladies (including me) to become his woman.

If I calculate it... Kira must be around 23 yrs. old with a plus or minus 2 or so.

If he change his gf in every week then in a year and there're 50-53 weeks in a year then...

20 ... He started to have a habit like that.

It must be that since he was 20 or something like that. I nodded my head with agreement that must be it.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned my attention back at Ray.

"Yes?"

"Usually just how long does it takes for Kira to change his woman?"

Ray looked up, wondering. "Three days or near something like that, but if a girl is involve of the Mafia Industry, it can last for a month."

Oh it's even less than I calculated.

Kira must be a very impatient guy. Then it's awesome! Because if his like that then it'd probably dump me in three days since I am not involved with any mafia crazy things!. Awesome!

I grinned. This will be so great ! I'll have my freedom back in less than a week.

And I'll have to be just a little more patient.

"But never did Sir Kira has to use force to bring a girl here, you're the first." I was about to do a victory dance but then he cut it off by saying that.

eh... I ... Did I just heard him say that...

"What did you just said?" I yelled. Why did he had to say something that will break my spirit.

And why did it had to have a 'But'?..

Why did I had to be the first to be dragged here by brutal force!

Oh No! What to do now?

"Sir Kira is someone who'll get what he wants when he wants it...I suggest that Mistress should just erase the thought of escaping. Use your time resting and make yourself look presentable for Sir Kira." He said. After that he bowed gracefully before ggetting out of the room closing the door behind him. Darn him! I'm not a pet cat that will meow meow and will look all cuty to that bastard!

Fine! I'll sleep and rest my head! Just he wait! When he comes back i'll make him pay!

Last night was fun, I eat everything I could and went straight to bed.

For this morning, a pretty model came in this morning to bring in delicious food on my bed and had an expressing that was obviously 'I don't like you'.

Hey Miss model, did I ever stole anything from you to put up an expression that wants to throw me out.

"Sir Kira won't be coming in today, he ordered me to tell Mistress that never leave the room, if you are being difficult we can just shoot you and dragged your corpse to him." She said in a dreadful tone.

My jaw dropped open.

She's... She's kidding right? All the people here were such a kidder, Hahaha.

That idiot Kira didn't actually dragged me here to become his people's shooting target, right?

"I'm going to bring in food and your other needs as it's written in your schedule." She said while trying so hard not to give out a glare.

Mias pretty maid (I wonder if you're not pretty you won't be accepted to work here.) gave me a paper with writing on it but the problem is...

"I can't read Japanese*." I muttered.

"Well, that's too bad, I was only ordered to give your needd, not to sit around trying to teach you how to read."

I was stab. But sorry to say that even though I don't look that smart, but I graduated in Plants finest online school and a high rank honor too. (It's not really a school, its just in the internet.)

I patted Miss pretty. "Hey, look Miss... I know you don't like seeing me here because I know you like Kira, if not then you had a thing with him before right, well physically, you know what I mean."

"Mi... Mistress!" She was startled. "Wh...why would you say that?"

"Look.. I don't know what between you and that idiot or would I want to know, but let me tell you this..." I took a deep breath, "But I had no intention on being your Mistress nor wanting to that too."

Miss pretty didn't say anything, she's waiting for me to continue.

"I'm convicted in this place without even know what I've done and look at me I'm not even Japanese, I'm Plantian, and look at my face closely I'm even more prettier than Euphie from the anime Code geass."

Miss pretty raised her eye brows.

" Can you help me? Help me to leave this place, don't let that bastard Kira torture me slowly then kill me without even being able to get back to Plants to see my father. Please help me!" I tried the best I could to shed some tears to call out for points from Miss pretty whose like about to shed tears too from this stupid story of mine, but even before she was able to say anything, a very I-don't-want-to-hear-voice appeared.

"That's a very sad story." Kira tried to act like crying using his handkerchief to wipe invisible tears from his eyes.

What the hell! And did you said that you won't come in today! Darn! He ruined my moments with Miss pretty.

When he looked up his unusual purple orbs looked up they were serious like there's anger behind them. "You can get out now." He ordered sternly, oooo he was terrifying, but then he threw a teasing smirk and that girl bowed her head and went out just as he said. She was facing her back to me so I wasn't able to see what expression she had.

As soon as the door was close Kira the bastard was grinning annoyingly (for me, to other its so darn adorable).

"Hm. Torture you slowly eh?..Sounds interesting."

I sat back on the bed and grabbed a pillow.

"Get lost!" I threw the pillow right at his face but he catched it smoothly.

He frowned at me. "You're always pushing me away.. Aren't you tired of that?"

"Well aren't you bored of me?" I asked. Honestly now I felt like crying.

"I wanna go home!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I really cried this time, I didn't know why but this was the first time that someone has teased me this bad and also to drag me here for his own personal entertainment, it was harsh.

Kira's pretty orbs grew big and somewhat he panicked. "He-y."

"I haven't done anything to you and now you're crying?" He asked I could sense worried in his tone.

I didn't want to say anything, I just continued to cry. Kira looked around him, "Do you want to eat ice-cream? My treat." He tried to woo me.

"Don't you dare try to woo me. Even that Bluefin tuna that you promised, I don't see any not even its shadows."

Kira raised his eye brows, confused .

See he forgot his promised.

Annoying jerk!.

Japanese* I just put that Orb uses japanese language.


	10. LETTER

Sorry for the so late update.

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did it would suck.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this bluefin tuna?" Asked Kira as he walked to the table where that pretty maid placed my meal for the day.<p>

Eh? Is that? Wait... It is the Bluefin tuna. I couldn't believe this! He remembered his promise. Oops now I felt bad for calling him a jerk, even if it was only in my mind.

I wiped my tears away.

Kira sighed in relief. "Glad you stop crying." He smiled so gently. He walked to me and bends down to give an embrace. "How adorable, this is the first time I actually witness someone cry in front of me and my own fault too." He rubbed my back.

I didn't believe that. All those girls that he broke, but why did I let this jerk hug me in the first place again? Hey! He's taking advantage of me again!

"Get off!" I pushed him off; fortunately it was hard enough to get him off. I ran to the table and took the plate.

"This is mine now, no taking back, no owning you anything, no asking me for piece, no nothing!" He grinned.

"Aww I wanted to taste it as well." Kira put out puppy dog eyes.

"Then ask your staff to cook you some!" I swallowed the fish while glaring at Kira, but why did Kira have a tug of creepy smile on his face? It was giving me creeps like he's eating me with his eyes. Hey I think it looked lustful.

"Stop looking at me like that! I can't swallow what I'm eating!"

"But I really want to eat you!" See, it was lust.

But how can he say that! He can't eat me I haven't been able to shower for a century (I didn't had the opportunity to take a bath since yesterday.)

Kira kept on staring while I eat. Fine! If he wants to stare then go ahead it's for free!

Kira walked to the balcony window and opened it.

"Athrun came today, he said he wanted you back."

He said casually.

I put down the knife and fork and turned my head to him; with wide eyes (Actually the tuna was finished.)

"What!"

"Weird, Durandal didn't show his face."

"Then now where's Athrun?" I asked.

"Worried about him?" He asked.

"You didn't do anything to him right?" I grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you Durandal's woman?" He asked back.

Honestly, were we even on the same page?

Kira just kept asking about that cold blood prince Durandal. I wanted my questions answered. Out of the sudden, Kira murmured. "Hey Miss do you think Durandal will come and save you?" He asked.

"Woi! Stop calling me miss, you don't have to act so gentlemanly, it's annoying!"

"If you really want that." He simply answered.

"Hah?"

"that Fuc..."

He paused.

"As..."

"Ok stop!" I halt him.

"See, every girl likes it when a guy is being gentleman." Kira burst out of laughter and went to place his hand on my head and patted it. As for me, I just bowed my head because of embarrassment because I couldn't argue with him, what he said was true though.

After a while, I finally looked up and asked, "Hey, Athrun came right?"

He faced me, not saying anything.

"He's safe right? Tell me he is." I begged.

He didn't answer but asked a question of his own. "Do you want to see him?"

"Hell yeah I do! When are you going to let me go! I'm not a homeless kitty, you know, I also have a father and a mother!" I answered, well yelled.

He didn't answer. His eyes wandered around the room, thinking.

When his amethyst eyes locked with my blue ones.

"Why don't you write a letter." he said.

I frowned. He've got to be joking. "A rescue letter for Durandal to come rescue you, of course." He explained. I frowned once again. "Why do I have to write to him?"

"Because you're his woman." He answered.

I snorted. "No I am not!"

He shook his head. "Upset?"

I snorted again. "Do I sound upset to you!" I yelled. "We aren't..." I was continuing but Kira placed a finger on my lips and shook his head.

"You don't need to talk…" He paused. "I only believe the things I see."

"Nonsense." I snorted. Then looked and walked away from him.

He could just say that he's worried about Durandal taking his eyes off him. Geez!

Men, no actually, Gays! I don't really understand them. I sighed. Its such a waste because every time I look at him my heart keeps beating unevenly, he's so handsome.

I blushed at that thought. Haha guess I'm attracted too huh.

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

Okay, I was forced to do this and I had no choice.

Really, my Japanese was and still is bad. If I'd never lived here in Orb there's no way I would be able to talk Japanese.

I hurriedly put the white paper inside the white envelope and was prepared to lick it and sealed it away but… Kira grabbed it before I even put the paper inside.

"Scan it first." He said. Then open it.

Hey! You cannot do that!

"Yamato got me locked up in his hotel, Athrun should come, and I can't stand it anymore, get me out, I'm scared." He read nonchalantly. He frowned at me when he looked up. "Just what is this?" He asked waving the paper in his hand.

"It's a letter." I said obviously, and acted as if he's a moron for not knowing what he's holding. "I didn't write it like that. Read it properly, I'm going to be embarrassed by you." I frowned back.

Kira gave out a hmp then crossed his arms on his well-toned. "What's wrong with the way I read it?" He asked confused, but politely. "If I'm wrong then should we ask Ray to come here and read it for us?" He suggested and turned around to call out for Ray but I grabbed him. "NO!" I also seized the letter back. And did want I planned in the first place: to seal it away. I'm so not letting cute Ray to read my pre-school hand writing and my ghastly handwriting.

"Is that some kind of code?" Kira asked as I was busy sealing it away.

"What code!" I yelled.

Geez! What was written was: 'I'm captured by Kira and is imprisoning in his hotel. Athrun please come rescue me. I just can't stand it in here anymore, I'm afraid he might just shoot me.

"Why isn't there Durandal's name?" He asked, just what was with this guy, he kept demanding questions.

"Why would I write his name?" I demanded back.

"Because you're his woman." He answered as if I was dumb.

"I'm not his woman." I answered too.

"You are." He argued.

"I am not!" I shrieked.

"Why are we arguing about this again?" He asked.

"Because you're so demanding when it comes to Mr. Boss." I replied.

"Demanding? Mr. Boss?" he asked.

I scowled at him. "Can you please stop asking questions?" I beseeched.

He looked mystify.

"Ah, forget it." I uttered. And walked away.

But then, "Wait." He grabbed me as we both fell on the bed.

Well I landed on top of him. "What is with you!" I scowled again. I tried to get up but his arms snaked around my waist. Just then I saw something flashed on his face.

Uh-oh.

"Come on let go!" I tried to let my self loose but it was no use. Our faces was an inches away. I gulped and, of course, blushed. I squeezed my eyes shut. I rather not see what he will do to me.

I waited…

But…

He chuckled.

I opened my eyes wide.

"You're so cute when you're blushing, did you know?" He asked, caressing my cheeks.

"uuuu…" I tried to find words to say but I couldn't think of any in the moment.

"You know, your body is so small, I really should feed you more." He chuckled.

Feed… Food!

"Really?"

"Of course anything for you, my adorable little girl."

I didn't reply.

My…. Girl?

His girl?

Hmm I'll think about it… come to think of it. He's so handsome that anyone could die just to be with him, but be his girl! Wow! I noticed him leaning his face to mine. I didn't move or try to struggle. I wonder why that was.

Just then when our lips was about to land on the opposite…

*Knock knock*

Kira who was lying on top of me, sat up, making me sit on his lap. I blushed. I could feel my heart accelerating. He still had his arms around when he glared at the door. Ray came inside. He bowed.

"Miss Flay is here."

* * *

><p>done<p> 


End file.
